Forever
by Meshuggener
Summary: Johnny falls in love with a girl he met at the drive-in... R&R please. Rated T for swearing, slight romance, and violence.
1. Prologue

When I woke up, I was freezing to death and had Johnny's denim jacket around me. The memories of the past lingered in my mind, like snowflakes dancing around, each one different and unique. My blood turned to ice when I heard Johnny's voice faintly yelling. My hand reached out, but it was greeted with an empty return.


	2. Chapter 1: The Movies

**LIVVY P.O.V**

It was around nine and my brother was driving with me to the drive-in movie theater. It was a tradition, and my mom forced us to go so we got out of the house and off her back. I actually didn't spend the time there with my brother, instead I just went and sat in the chairs they had. My brother would normally find his friends and go have a high time. We didn't talk too much.

The beginning of the evening went as planned. We parked the car, my brother told me to get lost, and I went over and sat down in one of the chairs. The movie that was playing was "Beach Blanket Bingo" or something like that. I was getting settled down with my popcorn when three boys, two my age and one older, sat down behind me. I had seen them around before at school, they were Greasers and I was a Soc, but the middle one was a smartie and was in most of my classes. The oldest one put his feet up on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. Can you take your feet off my chair?" I turned around and asked politely. He sneered and puffed a ball of smoke at me. My brother had met this guy before. His name was Dallas Winston. He had been hauled into the station several times and been in jail most of his life. Other Soc girls would cower in fear of him and his gang, but not me. Not ever. "No, I don't think so."

I swished away the smoke and turned my body a little bit more so that I was now fully facing him and the other boys. Dallas was ugly, the boy in the middle was alright, but the one on the far end was incredibly cute. He was a doll. I admired him a little bit. "Hey, I said take your feet off my chair." I said firmly.

Dallas laughed. "Well, well, we got us a fighter here." Dallas grabbed my arms and tried to pull me closer. "Let go of me!" I struggled in Dallas tight grip. The cute boy stood up. "Dal, leave her alone." His eyes were huge, and I wondered how he gathered up the courage. Even Dallas's own friends were scared of him. "What did you say? What did you say to me, ya little shit?" Dallas was tall and had broad shoulders. But I still wasn't scared.

"I-I said to leave her alone."

He was shaking now, and I could tell this was far out of his comfort zone. Dallas tipped over his chair and stormed off angrily. "I- I'm Johnny. This is my friend Ponyboy." Johnny put a hand out as if to introduce himself. I shook it. "I'm Livvy. It was awfully brave of you to stand up to him. Why don't you two come and sit up here with me?" I gestered for them to join me. They jumped over the seats and we watched the movie together.

* * *

Johnny and Ponyboy ended up walking me home. My brother had gotten drunk and there was no way I was letting him drive me home in that state. Me and Johnny had spent the evening chatting, while Pony awkwardly trailed behind. Pony left us to go to his place, and I went to wish Johnny a good night.

"Aw, man, I hate it when my folks fighting." He turned and looked at me. "Let's go to the lot." "What lot?" "There's an empty lot where I live, bascially. COme on." Johnny grabbed my arm and walked with me to the lot.

He got a fire going and took off his denim jacket. "Here. You must be cold." Johnny wrapped the jacket around me. "Thanks." I smiled. Maybe... I liked him. Okay, I did like him. But maybe a little bit more than _like_. Maybe _love_? Johnny was shy, and probably had no idea how to talk to girls. I felt like I was the only girl he had talked to in a few months. "Y'know Livvy, you're the only girl I've talked to in four months." Oh, look at that. I was right.

I felt my cheeks getting red. "You should get some rest, Livvy. I'll play watchdog." I layed my head on his shoulder and went to sleep. I had spent the night with a Greaser and now I was falling asleep in an empty lot with him. What would my brother think?


	3. Chapter 2: Night Under the Stars

**LIVVY P.O.V**

When I woke up in the lot I was still wearing Johnny's denim jacket. He was gone. Great, another guy that ditched me. Or maybe he didn't. I sat up. It was freezing. The only light that was coming through was the light of a nearby street lamp, which shined onto the ground below. I saw something written in the dirt.

"Be back soon, Johnny." I was right. he hadn't ditched me. He probably just left to pick up a cigerette. Or his friend Dally. I shuddered and decided to lie back. As I stared up at the night sky, I had thoughts on my mind:

Johnny living out on the streets, Johnny hanging out with scum like Dallas Winston, Johnny getting beat up by Socs... he was growing up too fast. And here I was with all my money, my future, my perfect life. I had nothing to complain about. I felt sorry for Johnny, and wished I could do something about it. But I was a Soc and he was a Greaser. Whether we liked each other or not, I couldn't help him. The world didn't work that way.

I was almost about to fall asleep when I saw Johnny coming back. He was smoking a cigarette and carrying something else in his hand. He was so cute. He came and sat down next to me.

"Want a weed?" He held one out. "No thanks." "Oh, alright." We sat in awkward silence for a while. "The stars sure are pretty, aren't they?" Johnny scared me. I had almost forgotten he was there. "Yeah, I guess they are." He was right, the stars were beautiful. Far up in the sky, shining on and on forever. It was quite lovely. Johnny went on. "All the stars, it's like a painting." He quietly put his hand on top of mine and before I knew it we were cuddled next to each other. He was cold, and it must have been nice for him since I was so warm. The streets were so quiet and the noises around for blocks were the sounds of our breathing and a dog that was barking.

"Livvy?" "Yeah?" "Do you... like me?" "Of course." I smiled. "Why do you ask?" " I was just wondering." "Do you like me?" I asked. I think I knew the answer already, but just to be sure. "Yeah, you're a cool girl." "Thanks." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Golly, you can sure get red, Johnny." His cheeks were bright as a tomato and his were gigantic.

" 'Night Livvy." He laid back.

"Good night, Johnny."


	4. Chapter 3: Meet me at The Movies

**LIVVY P.O.V**

The next day was a drag. I had to force myself up out of bed. It was a school day, so that really didn't help my case. _School... Johnny goes to my school. He's in my... English class? _I was lost in my thoughts about Johnny when I realized my brother was yelling at me to hurry up. My brother drove me to school and had the shortest amount of patience in the world. I spent my dressing time thinking about what Johnny would like until I found a blue, flowing dress with a button-up shirt over it. I grabbed my books and ran out to the car.

The first bell ran and everybody hurried off to their classes. But not me. I almost had to drag my legs across the linoleum floor. As I pushed through the door, my heart almost stopped. No, it didn't do that. It did the oppisote. It broke free from my body and soared up into the heavens. Johnny Cade was in my English class.

I sat down right next to him, smiling as I did so. Around boys I was normally cool, but around Johnny I was a bumbling idiot. I must have dropped my book five times before Johnny firmly put it on my desk. Where I could not knock it off. At all. The teacher started talking about correct grammar, although since half of the kids in the class were greasers I doubt they would pay attention to that. I spent my class time staring at Johnny, batting my eyelashes, exchanging smiles and blushes with him. It was so perfect...

The bell scared me to death. I would have fallen out of my seat if it wasn't for Johnny who had caught me... until I realized that it wasn't. "Hey, Livvy." It was Payton Baxter, an annoying Soc leader and currently the heartthrob of the Soc girls. I found my footing and pushed myself up. I saw Johnny quietly pick up his books and leave. "What do you want Payton?" I said, annoyed. Payton's mom was friends with mine and everybody knew Payton had a huge crush on me. "I was wondering if maybe you, uh, wanted to go to the diner with me." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Johnny walking away. "Leave me alone Payton. I don't wanna date you." "Alright, well here's my phone number if you change your mind." Payton handed me a slip of paper and left.

I couldn't find Johnny after talking with Payton. I spent my entire day crumbling up the slip of paper Payton had given me. Boys are so confusing. I mean, if a girl asked a guy out and he said no, the girl would be sad but eventually move on. Payton thought I would maybe change my mind. Can't he just move on? Does he have to stay with me?

I bumped on the way home from school. Luck also known is Johnny Cade. I was very happy to see him. "Oh, hi Johnny." I said. "Hey, Audrey." He said with a quiet voice. Oh, he must still be recovering from the incident with Payton. "Hey, Johnny," I said. "Would you like to go somewhere tonight?" His eyes grew large at these words. "Uh, sure." He stuttered out. "Meet me at the drive-in tonight at 8:00." "Okay." Johnny still couldn't believe this. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Tonight's the night.


End file.
